


Some Things Taste Better

by ind1go_ink



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ind1go_ink/pseuds/ind1go_ink
Summary: You meet Brett by chance at a club, flirtation and sex ensues.





	Some Things Taste Better

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at: ind1go-ink where I take requests. This is the first fic I'll be posting to that blog, mostly because it's been a long time since I've felt the urge to write.
> 
> Yes, this is literally just f/m porn. More variation will come.

You see him across the bar. It’s sort of inconsequential, really, how you lock stares, shoot each other polite smiles and then turn back to your respective conversations.

At least  _ you  _ think it is, so you could say you were somewhat surprised when, after a boring ten minute conversation about the economics of ad revenue, when you’re finally left to your own devices, he touches you on the shoulder.

The caress raises goosebumps.

“Hey,” His smile is radiant. “My name’s Brett.”

“Y/N,” You smile right back. Eye contact has never been your strong suit, but it’s surprisingly easy to look into Brett’s eyes. He makes himself at home on the stool next to you, and leans over the bar to order a drink for himself, which gives you time to observe the goods.

Thickly muscled arms are highlighted by the cut of his shirt, his shoulders broad and his profile pleasing to the eye. You try to hide the smirk on your face when he leans back and subtly does the same to you.

“What are you drinking?” He asks, nodding to the brightly coloured concoction in your grasp.

“Midori and sprite,” You say, gesturing in a similar way to his drink. “You?”

“Hennessy and coke,” He smiles, takes a sip before grimacing. “The bartender can’t mix for shit.”

You laugh, shrug, and make a comment about how yours tastes fine.

“Yeah, that’s cause you’re of the finer female persuasion,” Brett says, letting his eyes drift down and up again, a clear signal. “I’m sure if I had you by my side all of my drinks would be ten times better.”

You have to raise your brows at the veiled compliment. “Well if you’re to my taste-”  _ You already are. _ You mentally comment. “- then perhaps I can be persuaded to help make your drinks tastier.”

Brett laughs, shakes his head and slams his drink back with barely a wince. “I know something tastier,” He pauses, gives you a sly sideways glance. You tilt your head, indicating your interest.

He leans over to you, lets his tongue flick over his lower lip before whispering in your ear. “You.”

You can almost feel your pupils blow out as your body tingles. You stare at him, cock your head and give him a smirk.

“Well, then we must find a suitable place to taste test, hm?”

~

That’s how you end up in the back seat of Brett’s car, stripped naked and writhing beneath his touch. He grips your hip in one hand, his face buried deep in your pussy, tongue working around your clit, fingers three deep and pumping slowly, stretching and probing for your g-spot.

“ _ Fuck!” _ Your hands are in his hair, stroking and pulling, your thighs slowly closing as he works you up to orgasm. Nevermind the fact that your back is cramping, that your head in firmly pressed into the small corner between the seat and the door. You’re determined to enjoy this as he comes up for air, beard damp as he presses a fierce kiss to your lips, his body like a fire against yours. You arch against him, hand coming up to claw at his thick shoulders.

He hisses through clenched teeth.

“Softer, baby.” He murmurs as he slips a finger back inside you, watching with half-lidded eyes as you whimper and convulse. Your legs come up to wrap around his hips, an unstoppable force that brings him right up against you.

“Please…” You whine. He chuckles softly, twitches his hips so that his cock rubs against your pussy. You lean up and nip at his shoulder, cling to him, breathlessly moan as he continues slowly. The warm slickness helps ease friction, lets him glide easily, till he reaches down and eases the head of his cock into your aching hole. You gasp as he thrusts deep - to the hilt, wasting no time in pumping his hips at a breakneck pace, both of you gasping for air, moans punching out of your chest every time your hips meet. He slows quickly, lets you scratch at his back, letting out guttural groans.

“God  _ fuck _ , you feel so good.” He hisses. You moan into his neck as he picks up his pace.

“I’m not gonna last much longer.” Brett huffs, pulls away, much to your dismay. You follow him as he sits upright in the back seat, straddle his thighs and kiss him hard, nipping at his lower lip.

He moans into your mouth, and you can feel his cock twitch against your thigh. You smirk and push yourself up so that you can sink down onto his cock, you lock eyes with him as you do so, both of you gasping when he twitches his hips to close the final gap between you.

“Go slow.” He commands as you push yourself up, rolling your hips to feel every inch inside of you. Brett holds your hips loosely, guiding you as you bounce yourself on his cock. He leans his head back to moan and you take the opportunity to kiss the thick column of his neck, nipping at the crux of his neck and shoulder. You can hear his breath in your ear and arch your back when he sucks on your earlobe.

“You feel amazing,” Brett whispers, his beard tickling your ear. You go faster, wanting nothing more than to feel him cum, your thighs pumping as Brett thrusts to match you, tiny flicks of his hips that only serve to make you moan as he buries deep into you.

“Fuck Brett,” You gasp out when he pushes you around so that you’re on your hands and knees. From this angle, with him crouched over you, he hits your g-spot with every thrust, leaving you trembling and speechless. He builds his pace, sucking marks into the flesh of your shoulder, kissing the ridge where your spine meets your clavicle. You can only let out gasps and whimpers at each forward movement, your whole body clenching when he hisses that he’s going to cum.

His pace stutters out of rhythm, his body going taut as he comes. You can feel his body go lax when he finishes, a half-choked moan escaping him as he slumps over you, rolling so that you’re both spooning, his softening cock still inside you.

You have a few minutes of respite, both breathing heavily.

“Well that was fun.” You say, swiping a hand over your face as Brett holds himself up on an elbow, grinning toothily when he pulls out, both of you twitching at the loss of contact. “Do you have some tissues?”

He leans over you, nearly pushing you to the floor of his car, and hands you a box of tissues.

“danke sch ö n,” You murmur, cleaning yourself up. Brett gazes at you for a moment, smile softer than you’ve yet seen it.

“No problem,” He says, turning to root around in his boot, coming back with a towel. He wipes his face and chest and offer you the towel.

“Where do you stay?” He asks, moving to pull on his underwear. “I’ll drop you home, and maybe we can go for round two.” He winks at you, which makes you roll your eyes and tsk. You tell him your address, secretly thrilled at the idea of a second round.


End file.
